Geo's Tall Tales
by Geo Soul
Summary: *OFB spin-off* Geo tells the louds about his supposed adventures he's been on and of course they don't believe him but at the end there's always proof that they might've actually happened. *Parody of mater's tall tales*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys Geo here and welcome to the sneak peek of the new story Geo's tall tales which is inspired by the cars-toons series known as mater's tall tales I hope you guys will enjoy it cause yes we will do a parody of all of the mater's tall tales episodes all of them except mater private eye I have yet to see that ne so without further ado I hope you guys enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the loud house.**

*the loud house comes into view*

 **A ww the loud house such a peaceful place...sometimes.**

*Geo is seen relaxing on the rooftop*

 **This is geo let's go in and say hi hello there geo.**

Geo spots the camera and gives a peace sign

 **Are you waiting for the louds?**

Geo nods No

 **Oh but I bet you have some big things planned right?**

"That's right weird announcer guy I do have some big things planned well I did but you missed them!

 **Wait we missed them?**

"yep you missed the greatest adventures I ever had! I went to Tokyo,Rome, the Marvel universe and even the world of street fighter!"

 **Marvel? street fighter? geo what the heck did you do?**

"Glad you asked!"

*the Camera goes into Geo's eye and a clips of him fighting a robot, Riding a snowboard, flying on a yellow cloud throwing a large turtle dragon and jumping away from an explosion while next to a certain Merc with a Mouth*.

 ***From the Duo who brought you our favorite brother and love in the loud house*.**

*more clips are shown as Geo is seen swimming underwater , driving a Firetruck, wrestling a giant monster and bull fighting*

 ***Comes a series of tales***

*Even more clips are shown as Geo is flying threw space, hovering with an alien, rocking out on stage and floating on the moon*

 ***Too tall to be ever be real!***

*the final clips show geo racing in a car, Time traveling and dressed as a doctor*

 **Geo none of that happened!**

"what're you talking about Deadpool? you were there too!"

*deadpool appears*

" **Yeah I know i'm just being a jerk!"**

Geo shakes his head in slight annoyance

* **Geo's tall tales***

 **"Ya think the louds will believe you?"**

"They have too after all if i'm lying i'm crying!"


	2. Bat out of Hellsing ultimate abridged

**Hey Guys Geo Here with a New Chapter of Geo's Tall Tales in this first Adventure I team up with someone awesome Badass and A Massive Love for Adventure Time.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Loud house**

The loud family were currently watching tv while Lucy was reading some poetry to Edwin.

"Peace and Quiet at Last Edwin now we can Enjoy our Poetry writing." she spoke while pouring him a cup as the rest of the siblings were too focused on the channel to bother her. 'At least i can Enjoy my day In silence.'

"HI LUCY!" Geo yelled appearing out of Nowhere.

She jumped and wound up dropping the teapot on the floor making her and the others wince when it crashed and turned to him with a frown. "Geo, I was just in the right mood with Edwin. I almost gave out a smile."

"I thought Smiling was Like Poison to you."

"It is, very deadly poison, but there's a first time for everything."

"So when Lincoln Kisses you and you smile its poisoning you?" Geo said with a smirk as Lucy Blushes.

"Completely different." She said with an even Redder Face.

"Geo can you keep it down? We're trying to watch tv." spoke Lincoln.

"Whatcha watching guys?"

"Apparently someone's giving Boss Baby a tv series, and with nothing else on, we're giving it a shot."

"Wait what That's Terrible!"

"Edwin says it's making his skin crawl." spoke Lucy holding up the bust.

That doesn't make sense and Yet I still agree with you!" Geo said as he quickly Smashed the TV

"HEY!"

"I saved your Lives!"

"I know Edwin, he's having one of those days." nodded Lucy.

"Ugh Lucy stop talking to that Thing it's Not alive Ya Know" Lynn groaned

"To me he is, and soon his race will prosper again."

"Lucy Vampires aren't Real they never Existed" Leni spoke

"I wouldn't say that." spoke Geo.

"Wait What? You Mean Vampires Were Real?" Lincoln asked Confused

"Of course, why I actually knew the king of them, and he was the most badass, blood drinking, smartass vampire who could give Deadpool a run for his money."

"Suuuuure" Lola said Rolling her Eyes

"It's true, why I remember it like it was only yesterday."

*Weeks Ago*

Geo was casually walking down a street on a dark night. "Man what a Spooky Night to go For a Walk" he muttered. "I feel like I'm gonna run into a werewolf, or maybe a mummy."

*BOOM!*

He turned his head hearing loud gunfire. "WHAT THE!?" he ran off and saw a town up ahead along with numerous dead bodies. "Whoa THIS IS COOL!"

And that's when he looked and saw them leading up a small hill a ways away.

"Hmmmm Experience Playing Resident Evil Has told me If you see a Trail of Dead Bodies Always follow It!" he followed up the hill and spotted some figure in a red hat and cloak on the ground over something. "Hey Wilt from Fosters Ripoff what's with the Bodies?"

The figure turned and stood up while licking some blood from their fangs. "Well well well, seems I missed one. Seems like you got more spunk to you than this guy." he pointed at a dead priest on the ground who had fangs too.

"Wait you Sucked out his Spunk? Dude That's Gay!"

"What? No not that kinda spunk, if I did chances are I'd be getting paid and there'd be less blood on the ground, depending on what you jerk off to." he smirked before looking at the bleeding girl on the ground who touched her neck. "Well come on police girl, we gotta get back home before Integra pitches a fit, again."

"Wow she's Got Some Tig Ol Bitties"

"And that's why my nickname for her is big titted police girl."

Said Big Tittied Police girl Stood and Sniffed Geo. "Anyone Tell you That You Smell Like Sandra Bullock?"

"Three actually." Geo said as they Heard a Zombie Like Moan and turned to see a half dead corpse on the ground still moving.

"Oops, missed one." The Tall one said as he shot it "There we go, now your turn stranger."

"They Call me Geo"

"Good, now pop quiz time." the man held out his gun. "Be you A, a vampire. B, a werewolf. Or C, neither but something I can still kill."

"Hmmmmm Q"

"Bullet in the head, good choice."

"Whoa whoa Hold On Cowboy aren't you gonna Introduce yourself?"

"Alucard, and this is big titted police girl."

"Um, a-actually it's Seras."

"Right So you're Alucard and Your Name is Big Tittied Police Girl Got it now what about them?" Geo said pointing to More Zombies

"Ghouls, long story short, they're rejects done by vampires who need them to do the dirty work and feast on the flesh of the living. So think of bootlegged zombies."

"So The Disney Zombies Then?"

"Bingo." Alucard said as he shot at a Few making them drop down and Seras cover her mouth. "Oh and by the way big titted police girl."

"It's Seras."

"From now on you call me master. You can call me Big A if I permit it, but master is a must, got it?"

"What about Him?" She said pointing to Geo

"You there, how do you feel about hard cocaine?"

"I Take That Shit 24/7 Why do you Ask?"

"Great, you can come along, Integra's gonna love you."

*HQ*

"I don't like this one bit Alucard."

"Oh and Why's That?"

"First you turn a random girl into a vampire, and now you bring a stranger here who could get hurt, or with you around, killed."

"Yes But he Smells Like Sandra Bullock!"

"I don't care! Just get him out of here." Integra Exclaimed Really Not wanting to deal with this

"Aw come on, give him a chance."

"Absolutely Not!"

"Give him a chance." whispered Geo in Integra's ear.

"AHHHH!" she jumped making Alucard and Geo chuckle. "Why You!" she reached for her sword.

"I'd run if I were you."

"Why?" he asked before seeing the sword held up and aimed near his groin. "Oh, now I get it." Geo Quickly Reached in his Pocket and threw out a smoke Bomb. "NINJA VANISH!"

A smokescreen popped up with Integra swinging and saw he vanished. "Alucard After Him!"

"Right, I'll get the police girl on it. Go and find him for about ten minutes."

"But But!.."

"Do it." ordered Integra. "BOTH of you."

"Uuuuuggggggghhhhhhh Fine!" Alucard groaned before walking off with Seras following.

*Geo*

"None can touch Geo the magnificent!" Geo exclaimed Until he slammed into Alucard "Oh hey Alucard!"

"Prepare to Die!" he raised the guns making Geo scream and duck with bullets flying over his head.

"Wait I can Be of Use to you we can be friends!"

"Sorry buddy, orders from my master, no hard feelings."

"I got the completed Series of Adventure Time on Blue-Ray!"

Alucard lowered his guns and smiled. "You just went up on my list of people not to kill."

*CRASH!*

"What was that?"

"Not Sure Wanna Do Something Stupid and Check it Out?"

"Hell yeah."

*Seras*

"Oh my fucking God!" She exclaimed in shock seeing a hoard of zombies outside.

"What the Devil is going on?" Integra exclaimed

"They're everywhere! They showed up out of nowhere!" Seras Exclaimed in shock while she was freaking out and saw one come up to her.

"ELBOW DROP-O OF DOOM-O!" Geo yelled as he elbow dropped the Zombie's Head making it explode while Alucard went ahead and began firing at the heads.

"Nice One You gotta Teach me That!" Alucard exclaimed

"Sure, provided you don't end up dead." Geo said as he drop kicked another as soon they were Surrounded on All Sides.

*"And There we were Being Boxed in by Zombies!* Geo narrated

"Geo, there's no way you fought zombies or met a vampire." deadpanned Lori.

"What do you Mean by that Lori don't you remember you were There too!" he remarked before it showed her in the area.

"Wait what!?" she screamed seeing a zombie reach out towards her with its mouth open. "...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

BANG! a gunshot rang out as the Zombie Was Shot making Lori jump back seeing the blood.

"Lori Grab a weapon and Fight!"

"What! I can't do that!"

"Than Stay there and Be Zombie Bait!" Alucard Boomed while blowing a hole straight through three of them.

"Uhhhh anyone got a Gun I can use?"

"I got two, but they're mine." Alucard said as he shot three more. "Try a stick."

"A stick?!"

"You're welcome." Geo cheered while snapping one zombie's neck.

Lori gulped and hit One with the Stick making it groan and sound irritated. "Uh oh."

"Hit it again!" Geo told her as he drop kicked another Zombie splattering its brains all over the ground.

Lori gulped and hit the Zombie harder, killing it while Alucard managed to kill several more. "Uhhhh Take this?" Lori said as she chopped one before it tackled her making her scream as it opened its mouth towards her head. "HELP!"

*BANG!*

And off went the zombie making Lori push it off and scramble away as the rest of the undead were finished off.

"Man Kid You Suck!" Alucard Said annoyed

"Yeah We ain't Just talking bout Dick!" Geo exclaimed as they both Fell out Laughing

"That's not funny Geo! Get me back home!"

"No way we're Staying here for About 5 Months"

*5 Months later*

Lori screamed as she hid behind some rubble with bullets flying and death all around. "OW!" while numerous nazi zombies tried shooting at him.

"NICE TRY JACKASS!" Geo exclaimed before grabbing a piece of debris and hurled it at them which made them go splat. "Lori You need to Fight!"

"I can't!" She exclaimed Like a Big coward

"Oh just do it!" yelled Alucard.

Lori looked around and picked up a Metal Pole before she tried running at a nazi zombie with his back to her. "Take This!"

But when it hit him he just turned around without flinching making her gulp.

*3 Hours Later*

Lori panted while looking frazzled as she, Geo, and Alucard were in a nice looking castle.

"Wow Nice Place Huh Lori?"

"Please, just don't talk right now." Lori groaned as they bowed down before the Queen who smiled at them.

"For your dedication on saving London from the Millenium invasion, I hereby knight you, sir Alucard."

"Thank You M'Lady" he smiled before whispering. "Later on we can catch up on old times in your bedroom."

The Queen Giggled Before Knighting Geo "And I knight you, sir Geo."

"The Honor is Yours Your Majesty" he smiled before she turned to Lori.

"And I Knight Thee Sir Lorelei"

'I guess this isn't so bad.' Lori thought until Geo whispered in the Queen's Ear.

"Oh Forgive me I made I mistake I meant to say I Knight Thee Sir Loin of Beef"

"Wait what?" Lori Spoke before glaring at the snickering Geo and Alucard.

*Geo Voice over*

"And That's How I saved the World by Teaming Up with an Awesome Vampire!"

The other kids just looked at him with raised eyebrows, Lily included...somehow. Well the other kids except Lana who had stars In her eyes

"Wow! That's so badass!"

"Lana! Language." frowned Lori. "And I don't know how that happened, but I still don't believe you."

"Yeah Geo It seems To farfetched to be Real". Lincoln Said

"But it's the whole truth!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it." dared Lola.

Just then Geo's Phone Rang. "Hang on Guys..Hello?"

"GEO YOU BLOODY FUCKING TWAT WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL LIBRARY!" Integra Yelled in Absolute fury

"Hey don't get mad at me! Alucard dared me and I had to do it, if I didn't, that would have been rude."

"NO EXCUSES YOU WORTHLESS PILE OF FILTH AND WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON ALUCARD THERE WILL HE WORDS AND ANOTHER THING!...*Beep!*"

"That proof enough for you?"

"Meh." Luna waved off. "Still not sure dude."

Just then Geo's phone rang again. "Hello?"

"GEO DUDE I JUST GTA'D A TANK FROM IRAQ AND I'M GONNA GO BLOW UP A CHINESE VILLAGE!" Alucard Boomed

"Awesome wait Where Are you Now?"

*CRASH!*

"Right here." he called popping his head out from the tank which just broke down the front wall. "It might be my app, but I think I went the wrong way on the way to China."

"Did you try Pressing The Shuffle Search button?"

Alucard does so and his Phone Beeps. "Ahhh There we yeah that fixed it"

"G-Geo?" spoke Lincoln in shock.

"See Ya Guys Alucard and I are Heading to China I'll bring you back Some Egg Rolls!" he waved before jumping in as the tank rolled out of the house.

Lana smiled and Ran after them "Hey Guys can i go?"She asked as it Stopped and the Hatch Opened.

"I don't Know are you as Badass as we are?" Alucard asked.

"Yeah of course!"

"Prove it"

"I watched all of Marceline's song about her dad eating her fries"

"Yeah So?"

"Without Crying Once!".

"Holy shit that's Hardcore!"

"Get in here!" Geo told her as she climbed inside before they drove off with the family watching in disbelief.

*As The Scene Ends Geo and Alucard appear in front of the Hellsing Logo and fistbump Before disappearing in a Swarm of Bats*


	3. Super Mario Geo!

**Yo guys Geo here with more talltales and this time I go on an adventure with the plumbers extraordinaire!**

It was A Quiet day in the Loud house and our two protagonists were chilling on the couch playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe With Lincoln and Lana as the others were Watching in Anticipation from The Upstairs Security Camera.

"Come on Come on!"

Lincoln cried out as He was in 4th Place with, by 100% pure luck, two blue shells.

"Lincoln Don't you Dare!" Geo yelled as he and Logan were Switching between First and Second

Lincoln smiled evilly as Logan purposely slowed down and he threw it. "NOOO!" Geo screamed as they passed him.

"LINCOLN WHY YOU AND DONKEY BITCH ASS WORKIN TOGETHER!". Geo yelled as Logan had Chose Donkey Kong Lincoln Chose Link and Geo Picked Bowser jr , while Lana was King Boo and throwing six red shells at him.

"DAMN IT!"

He screamed as Logan crossed the line and Lincoln threw the last shell which exploded on Geo.

"NOOOOOOOOOO"

"EAT IT DUMBASS!"

Logan yelled with a shit eating grin on his face. "Man Geo you suck at Mario Kart!" Lori laughed until he threw the TV remote and broke her phone.

"MY BABY!" Lori yelled as she passed out briefly "Oh Please I actually got to go on a Real Adventure with the Mario Bros One Time". Geo said as all the Louds Went downstairs with skeptical looks.

"Suuuuure ya Did" Lynn said rolling her eyes.

"No it's True I really did it all Started one day"

*Flashback*

Geo was In his room Playing Mario 64 DS while Logan was on the floor watching SMG4.

"Almost There!" Geo said as he fought Against Eyerok as he used Luigi "I love this guy!" Logan Said in Laughter as Geo:s Battery died

"FUUUUUUUUCK!" he yelled as he through his DS down on the bed Which Sparked a Little Due to the now broken screen which started to Glow pure white.

"Uhhhh Logan?" He said

"Not now dude Busy watching Mario and friends be idiots." he said as Geo was sucked into his DS all of a sudden.

*Geo*

"Ow." Geo groaned as he slowly got up and His Bookshelf landed on his head having been sucked in as well.

"OW!" he groaned louder as he stood up and pushed the shelf up and Looked around "Where am I?" he said as A Goomba Waddled By.

"…God damn it, this is like Digimon all over again." he muttered as he stood up and walked towards a Large Plume of Smoke in the air which was Coming from a Large Castle.

*Later*

"GWAHAHAHAHAHA!"Bowser Laughed as his Bullet bills Assaulted Toadstool Castle "Again?" Toad Said as he his under a Table in an annoyed tone.

"We need to do something This is getting too repetitive!" Mario exclaimed as He Kicked away a Koopa Shell as Hammer Bros Chased Luigi. "Why do they always go for me?!" he yelled with tears in his eyes Meanwhile Geo peeked over a hill to see the battle.

"Wow they need help" He said as he jumped down and grabbed a tennis racket and threw it at Bowser's head. "AHH HEAD PAIN!" he roared. "HEY YA BIG DUMB MEATHEAD YOU DON'T LOOK SO SCARY FROM DOWN HERE YOU LOOK MORE LIKE A TOY!" Geo yelled. "Grrrrr No One Calls Bowser Koopa A Toy!". "But Apparently he's fine with being called a meathead". Luigi Muttered to his brother with a snicker Bowser jumped Down and gave a Roar.

"Wow you're a Lot Uglier In person" Geo said. "Almost as ugly as Dennis Hopper from that Mario movie." as Bowser Growled He spoke with a Chuckle as Bowser growled with fire in his eyes.

Bowser took a Deep Breath and shot out fireballs at Geo who dodged and threw a large rock at him That hit his Face. "AHH! NOSE PAIN!" he yelled as Geo Legged Sweeped him and ran off As Bowser was dizzy.

"Where'd he go?" he growled before falling face first into the ground as the plumbers laughed from the Dennis Hopper insult Geo Got behind Bowser and Grabbed his Tail. "MARIO LUIGI WHEN I GIVE THE SIGNAL SMACK HIM!" Geo yelled as he swung him Around over and over as the bros got their hammers Out with devious smiles Geo Let go of Bowser and sent him towards the bros. "SO LONG GAY BOWSER!"

He screamed as Mario and Luigi sent him flying through the air as they hit him "I AM NOT LIKE THAT TRUMP LOOKALIKE!" He roared before fading away into the distance.

*Later* "That was awesome!" Geo Said Happily and excitedly As he heard a loud thud in the distance "OH NO!" Toad screamed in his shrill voice "MAKE IT STOP!"Luigi cried as the Hammer Bros kept hitting him as toad ran up to Mario. "Mario Bowser took the princess when he attacked and replaced her with a Dummy!" He said while holding up a very poorly made Peach puppet.

"Quick to Castle Koopa!" Mario declared heroically

*Castle Koopa*

"Mwuahahahahaha!" Bowser laughed maniacally as Peach was tied up in a Cage,Again!

"You won't get away with this Bowser!" She cried out as A Wall Exploded. "Let go of the princess you Bowser Koopa!" Mario yelled with a Fire Flower In hand And a Mega Mushroom in the other. "NOW!" Bowser yelled as a Hammer bro threw his Hammer at Mario's hand knocking the Items Away as the three of them were Surrounded. " And there we were Surrounded on all Sides by All of Bowser's Forces" Geo Narrated to the Louds.

*Story Pause*

"Whoa Did you guys get out Alive?" Lana asked. "Yeah Geo How'd you get out of this One?" Lori said Sarcastically as she was texting on her Phone. "What do you Mean by That Lori? You were There Too". "Wait what!?"

*Story resumed*

Suddenly, Lori popped into existence As the Hammer bros Jumped and beat her up. "Great Idea Lori Distract Them while we save the princess!" Geo exclaimed Oblivious to his Friends Problem at the moment Bowser roared And jumped down onto the bridge they were on and shot out Fireballs at the three who dodged the attacks. But just barely managed to do so As More hammer bros arrived and most of them beat the shit out of Lori.

The three dodged attacks as The Koopas Assaulted them That's when Geo saw The Mega Mushroom and kicked it towards Luigi

"HEADS UP WEEG!" He shouted as Luigi grabbed it and ate it and grew to massive size "WEEGEE!" He yelled like the Hulk That's when Bowser grew An enormous size as well and the two had a Power Ranger-like battle.

"Luigi Slam him on the bridge i have an idea!" Mario shouted as Geo looked at him and realized his plan. "I see" he muttered with a smile As they Jumped Into the air and landed behind the Large Axe. "So, you wanna tell the audience your plan?" Geo asked while breaking the 4th wall. "Simple we kick the Axe and Bowser falls!" "Ah, like the other millions of times you did that and he came back."

"Exactly" Mario said as he kicked the Axe and Luigi fell Alongside Bowser but due to his size Luigi grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up while Bowser Was Plunged into Lava becoming Dry Bowser.

"WE DID IT!" Luigi cheered as he shrank down and high fived his friends.

*Later at Castle toadstool*

"That was AMAZING!" Geo exclaimed with excitement as he sat on the ground As they partied all Night.

*End Story*

"And that's the story of how I helped saved peach and The Mushroom Kingdom from Bowser's Tyranny" Geo finished.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Louds Laughed all Except for Lana. "Whoa That was an Awesome Story geo!". Lana exclaimed in amazement as Lynn rolled her eyes "Lana that Story was Fake None of it Happened" Lynn Spoke smugly while Logan smacked her upside the head.

"Fine don't believe me I'm going for Pizza" Geo said as he pulled out a Yoshi Egg which hatched out a Yoshi geo got on its back and Rode off to the Pizza Parlor , leaving everyone except Logan with an open mouth.

"Lisa did you?..."

"No" She cut Lincoln off.

*Geo Mario and Luigi are seen jumping over some steps and sliding down a Flagpole as the Mario bros victory theme is heard*


End file.
